The Warrior of Light
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Darkness. Two years have passed since any have last seen of two heroes. Heroes that live a peaceful life but for how long?


_One….two….three….four….turn now…._

This was his life now. A life filled with nothing but darkness. Filled with nothing but new challenges that only he could face.

Challenges that he has faced head on for the past two years. Two long years. Two years since he has set foot inside of Gotham City.

Two years since he has worn his cowl. Two years since he has solved a crime. Feats that he no longer would be able to achieve.

Instead he would face another challenge head on. A challenge that he would face ever single day. A faceless challenge.

But a challenge that he was more than willing to face. Even if sometimes his body wasn't. Challenges of doing the simplest of things.

Things that he has had to learn like a child. Simple things like learning how to read again. Simple things like being able to walk around on his own without needing any help.

But through it all. Throughout his hardships she has always been there. Diana Prince. The world famous Wonder Woman.

The princess of the amazons. His wife. His guiding light. His light through the darkness. His light that would always shine a path back to her.

God he loves her. A simple declaration that would have been hard for him to say years ago but now? Now he never feared saying the words.

Never feared showing her just how much he loves her allowing his actions to do the talking. Whether it was privately in their chambers or our in public among her amazonian sisters.

Some in which he could still remember their reactions when he had first arrived. Some talking quietly among themselves with certain tones in their voices that he knew he would need to get used to.

Some that were not surprising in the form of anger from him a man being allowed to step foot on these lands. This sacred land in which no other man has ever stepped foot on before.

As for some others? Some others he could hear the pity in their voices. This pity of his disability that would forever be there.

The same pity that he would hear during his first months here on this island as he learned how to walk around once again.

Learn how to walk around the sacred grounds without needing any sort of guide. His toughest most grueling challenge to date.

A challenge that for the first time in his life had truly scared him. Scared him not realizing how big the world truly was.

A world that seemed so much larger to him at that moment as he stood just outside of a temple not knowing where he was.

Not knowing what direction to go. Not knowing what direction was safe to go. So much uncertainty. This uncertainty that he had never felt before.

It had been too much for him to take in. That is how his wife had described it to him as anyways. Too much to take as she watched him silently from afar before she had quickly emerged by his side as he fell down to his knees.

Such a simple task for any other. But for him? It hadn't been that simple. It would take months. Months of slow baby steps learning how to walk again.

Learning to be as normal as he could be again. Steps that had been taking with her by his side giving her input on what she was seeing.

Suggesting some strategies for him to use. Much like the one that he is using now. To remember his scenery.

To remember how many steps it takes to reach one end of a room to another. Steps that he silently counts in his head as he walks silently down a large corridor with a couple of amazonian guards looking on with interest.

Looking on as he taps his unique cane in front of him with every step he takes. Tapping looking for anything that might be in his path.

A path that is so open as he walks forward nearing the entrance to the temple before a familiar sound causes him to stop right where he is.

Stop as a smile comes across his face. Laughter. The sound of a baby's laughter coming from nearby. Laughter that he follows like a beacon as he moves his cane back forward tapping across the stone ground before he feels a gust of wind striking him in the face causing his long hair to flow slightly with the breeze.

A breeze that dies down but not the child's laughter. Not his daughter's laughter that he follows like a moth being drawn to a light tapping against the stone steps that he walks on down heading directly in her direction.

Laughter that as he nears the bottom of the steps is joined by another. Joined by his wife. This laugh that was like music to his ears.

Music that makes his smile widen as he gets closer and closer to the source before he comes to a stop nearby.

Comes to a stop to listen to the sound of their joined laughter. The most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

If only he could see. If only he could see them now. If he could he would call it the most beautiful sight in the entire world.

His wife. The princess of the amazons spinning their child happily in her arms with the brightest of smiles across her face causing their daughter to giggle uncontrollably.

A smile that could light up the sky. Light up even the darkest of days truly proving many right that call her the warrior of light.

A smile that for some reason he can feel being turned and be directed his way. Directed his way causing his own to smile before he takes a couple of steps forward.

Takes a couple of steps forward as though he was sensing her presence perfectly before he reaches out finding her face gently leaning into the palm of his hand.

" Princess."

Feeling her smile only widening leaning up gently Diana brushes her lips against Bruce's own before she pulls back and smiles brightly at him.

" Husband."

Staring happily at his wife that he can just feel is doing the same after a few seconds the sound of a child's giggle causes Bruce to turn his head and look slightly down before gently he reaches out to rub his daughter's cheek with his thumb.

" Hey my little ray of sunshine."

Feeling her face breaking out into the most beautiful smile leaning out gently Diana lays her head down on Bruce's shoulder as she stares happily down towards her daughter.

" She's grown. The healers have said at least a pound the last week."

Seeing nothing but a wide smile across her baby's face feeling her own widening leaning down gently Diana nuzzles her daughter's nose with her own causing a fresh set of giggles to escape from the child's lips.

" And she is in need of a bath. Care to join us?"

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head reaching down blindly as he feels her hand entering into his own giving her hand a gentle squeeze without putting up any resistance slowly Bruce allows Diana to guide him away.

* * *

" Shhhh. It's okay. Daddy's here."

Rocking their child gently back and forth in his arms as he hears his daughter's cries getting quieter and quieter by the second leaning down gently Bruce kisses the top of his baby's head.

" That's better. Hey? Have i ever told you the story of when i first met mommy?"

Keeping a gentle hold underneath her reaching up gently Bruce rubs his thumb across his daughter's face causing a small smile to come across her face unknown to his knowledge.

" Your mom. God you should have seen her. I was fighting against this monster when she just showed up looking like a true goddess.

Like a goddess of war. She took down the monster with ease. With so much skill and passion. When she turned and looked my way and i got the first chance to look at her face she took my breath away."

Remembering that day perfectly slowly Bruce's lips curl up into a wide smile.

" She was so beautiful. Still is so beautiful. At that moment, I knew deep down that i had fallen for her.

Fallen hard for her and it wouldn't be until years later that i found out she felt the same way about me that i do about her."

Gently rubbing his thumb across his daughter's cheek once again causing a small yawn to escape her lips smiling down towards his daughter retracting his hand gently Bruce brings her closer into his chest.

" Your mother is an angel. A true godsend. If it wasn't for her kind heart, I don't know if i would be here today.

I don't know if you would even exist but i'm grateful. I'll forever be grateful and i promise i'll be the best father and husband to the both of you."

Bringing his daughter's body up gently as he leans his forehead against her own and closes his eyes suddenly a sound coming from behind causes Bruce to snap his eyes wide open.

A familiar sound. A sound that he hasn't heard in a long time. A silent footstep. An almost stealthy step that couldn't be any amazonian.

No it was too light. Too quiet causing him to remain still before the familiar feeling of an end of a blade poking him in the middle of his back makes his body tense up.

Tense up as though preparing to defend himself from this attacker. To counter attack before the sound of quiet breathing echoing close to his ear makes him rethink.

Makes him slowly lower his daughter down into his chest in an attempt to shield as much of her as he can as he feels the end of the blade digging deeper into his back.

" Hello beloved."

That voice. He knew that voice. Talia. Talia al Ghul. The daughter of the demon. A woman that he has encountered a few times back in Gotham City.

The last time all for a test. A test for him to prove that he was capable of being the heir to the great Raus al Ghul.

A title that he had refused despite her's and her father's wishes. Wishes that he can hear in the tone of her voice that she is using as he feels the end of her sword digging into his back.

" Give her to me. Let me end this nightmare beloved."

Instantly as on instinct gently Bruce pulls his daughter closer into his chest causing him to feel the end of the sword to be jabbed a little hard into his back.

" You should have come to me. I could have healed you. Could have given you an heir. That was the plan all along."

Just as fast as he hears the words leaving her lips instantly Bruce's eyes go slightly wide his grip tightens around his daughter for a split second before it ceases to exist as he feels her hot breath striking his ear.

" That's right beloved. It was i that took your vision away. It was i that has caused your life to descend into darkness.

Give her to me and i'll set you free. I'll help change things to the way they should be. You and me. Together ruling the world."

God he felt so helpless. A feeling that he has never felt before. This feeling that as though his daughter was sensing this foreign feeling makes her eyes open finding an unknown woman behind her father before she reacts on instinct and starts to cry.

These cries that draws her father's attention as he looks down helplessly at her wishing he could do something.

Anything to take away this threat. A threat that would have been no problem to deal with two years ago.

Now though? Now he wasn't so sure. Not against an assassin. An assassin that could cut him down with ease before he could land a single blow.

But then there it was. A familiar presence. An almost burning presence that he can feel growing. This presence that he feels igniting like an inferno until before he knows it he feels the weight of Talia's sword disappearing from the middle of his back and a loud crash to echo through the chambers.

Staring angrily down towards the woman tied up at her feet in her trusty lasso in a sudden move rearing back Diana kicks Talia's sword away causing it to land on the ground with a loud clang before she watches two amazonian guard pick up the assassin roughly up from the ground.

Roughly before with a sudden punch she watches Talia's head snap back and flop down unconscious while the amazonian guards hold her up.

" Throw her in one of the cells. I'll deal with her later."

Receiving two nods snapping around on her heels ignoring the guards that pull Talia out of the chambers discarding her lasso off to the side as though she was shot out of a bullet instantly Diana is by Bruce's side with her arm wrapped around him while the other gently caresses her daughter's cheek.

" Shhhh. It's alright. Mommy's here."

* * *

Standing perfectly still with numerous amazonians surrounding her as she watches two amazonian guards lead her prisoner over towards her feeling her facial features hardening by the second slowly Diana watches the guards push a bound Talia up the steps towards the temple that she is standing in before she is forced to her knees in front of her.

Forced down roughly with her hands tied roughly behind her back before she watches the assassin's gaze turn to look up towards her with hatred.

Hatred that was mutual as she remembers her husband's words. As she remembers the words that he had spoken the previous evening to her.

Words that just makes her facial features harden by the second as her hand goes down to graze the end of her sword.

" Do you know why you are here and haven't been burnt to a crisp?"

Receiving no response other than the woman's facial features hardening kneeling down Diana stares deep into Talia's eyes.

" It's because, I want you to suffer before Hades gets his hands on you."

Rising up to her feet looking over towards one of the amazonian guards giving her a nod slowly Diana watches the guard go over and cut the binds off from Talia's wrists.

" You are still alive because i have called upon an ancient way of my people. A way that hasn't been done for generations."

Without taking her eyes away from Talia reaching her hand into her belt slowly as he pulls out a familiar looking sword in a sudden motion Diana tosses the sword down on to the stone tiles with a loud clang.

" The rules are simple. You kill me and you are free to go. You have my word but when and i say when i defeat you, I promise you that i will leave your head on a pike on the shores as a warning to all those that dare attack our land."

Taking a few steps back as she sees Talia snatching her sword up from the ground reaching back slowly Diana pulls out her own sword.

Pulls out her sword and just stares at Talia in pure anger when she sees the assassin snap up to her feet as her amazonian sisters back up giving them space before instantly Diana side steps out of the way avoiding an slash coming from Talia's sword.

A slash that is followed by another that seems so slow. Way too slow for an amazon. So slow that she avoids the attack with ease before in a sudden motion she deflects the sword away with ease with her own and delivers a vicious kick to Talia's chest sending the assassin flying a couple of feet back first to the stone tiles with a thud.

A result that she doesn't savior for a single second as slowly Diana stalks her way over towards Talia that she sees trying desperately to make it back up to her feet.

Make it to her feet before Diana twirls around avoiding a sudden jab from the end of Talia's sword with ease and counters with her own slash of her sword that lands clean across the middle of Talia's back causing her to scream out in pain as she falls down to one knee.

Screams that are ignored as Diana just circles around her pointing the end of her sword towards Talia before as she hears a roar of rage escape the assassin's lips she reacts.

Reacts in the form of deflecting a furious strike from Talia's sword with her own before with lighting fast speed she drives the end of her sword straight through the assassin's chest causing her eyes to go wide.

Go wide causing the sword in her hand to drop down onto the ground with a clang as she glances down finding the amazon's sword lodged deep into her chest that just oozes out blood from an open wound before she looks up to find Diana looking at her with nothing but anger.

Nothing but anger until suddenly Talia drops down to her knees holding her hands against her open wound when Diana retracts her blood covered sword.

Staring down towards the assassin finding her gaze down on the stone tiles shaking her head in disgust slowly Diana raises up the end of her sword.

" You tried to kill my daughter…."

Tightening her hold around her sword slowly Diana raises up the end of her sword higher.

" You blinded my husband…."

Without turning away slowly Diana turns the sword slightly as she sees Talia lifting up her head to look her way.

" And now i've killed you. Hera help you."

Feeling her whole entire body going limp suddenly without having a chance to react Talia's world goes black when she sees Diana swinging her sword in a baseball bat swing motion her way.


End file.
